Elle et Lui
by TheoryofChaos
Summary: Ficclet cadeau pour Waders. Parfois, Sakura ne sait plus. Et elle n'est pas certaine de vouloir vraiment savoir. C!Shaolan/C!Sakura/Shaolan. Set in Infinity.


**Elle et Lui**

Bon euh… Je reste indécise quand à la qualité de ce truc, mais je voulais remercier Waders en lui écrivant un OS pour m'avoir fait des illustrations de Double Trouble. Elle m'a défiée sur ce pairing, et je ne refuse jamais un défi. Alors voilà. Ne vous inquiétez pas si vous captez un beignet à la framboise à l'histoire et si vous vous mélangez dans le qui-est-qui, c'est normal. Intégralement fait exprès.

Wad', tu m'as laissé le champ libre alors j'ai royalement pété mon câble. C'est dans la même veine que Vampire, et ça se passe aussi à Infinity (non je ne fais pas une fixette, enfin presque pas) et c'est bien un C!Shaolan/C!Sakura/Shaolan. Vous ne rêvez pas, c'est possible.

Encore une ficclet/Drabble donc, sans autre prétention que de lui faire plaisir.

Bonne lecture néanmoins !

**oOo**

« Ne…ne pars pas. »

Il l'a laissée en plan, sans possibilité de le suivre. Elle a résisté autant qu'elle pouvait au sommeil, à l'appel des souvenirs, mais il a bien fallu qu'elle s'endorme et quand elle se réveille, il n'est plus là et elle a compris certaines choses.

Elle aurait préféré rester sur ce lit, inerte pour toujours, sans lui, il lui semble que plus rien n'a d'importance. Pourtant, elle doit continuer à se battre, pour ceux qui l'ont aidée, pour ceux qui l'aiment, pour ceux qu'elle aime, même si elle n'aimera jamais personne autant que lui.

Elle se lève et elle marche, et même si elle tombe, elle continue à avancer. Elle a toujours été pathétique, alors maintenant elle se montre courageuse, un courage tout à fait égoïste : quand elle se bat contre les monstres, elle n'y pense plus et mieux, elle est loin de cet autre qui n'est pas lui. Elle ne le connaît pas, mais elle le hait, parce qu'il a son visage mais pas son regard, son corps mais pas ses mots.

C'était il y a trois mois, à Tokyo. A présent ils sont à Infinity et elle se bat encore et Mokona est triste et Fye hait Kurogane et l'autre est toujours là et tout s'est écroulé. Envolée la jolie petite famille, le papa grognon, la maman protectrice, le garçon courageux et la fille innocente. Réduits en charpie par celui qu'elle aime, et elle n'arrive même pas à le détester pour ça. L'autre qui a son apparence fait de son mieux pourtant, il essaie d'être gentil avec elle, de s'intégrer comme il peut. Elle voudrait y croire, mais c'est au-dessus de ses forces, alors elle pleure tous les soirs comme la pauvre idiote faible et geignarde qu'elle est. Elle pleure sur les genoux de Fye et elle écoute tomber les larmes qu'il ne verse pas pour Kurogane. Elle s'en fiche, elle s'en fiche des amours des autres mais ça fait du bien de savoir qu'elle n'est pas seule à souffrir. Elle se trouve immonde mais au fond elle n'est même pas humaine alors ça ne change rien.

Tous les jours elle fait semblant d'être forte dans le tournoi. Elle a tellement de haine en elle que ça passe pour de l'impassibilité aux yeux de tous et elle ne s'en plaint pas. Elle va mourir, pour les sauver et permettre à l'autre de retrouver sa propre princesse. Elle les hait, elle, elle n'aura pas le loisir de retrouver son prince sans cœur qui n'a pas su l'aimer à temps, qui n'a pas su l'aimer assez pour se forger une âme. Elle hait l'autre parce qu'il l'aime elle, et que même si elle a été créée à partir d'elle, il ne l'aimera jamais.

Elle a beau le haïr, son corps artificiel l'appelle, le demande, le veut. C'est si compliqué qu'elle s'y perd parfois, ne sait plus qui elle est et qui elle prétend être, qui elle aime et par qui elle voudrait être aimée. Elle a été fabriquée à partir d'une princesse qui aimait un Shaolan, pour devenir une princesse qui aime un autre Shaolan, fait à partir du premier. Où est la logique là-dedans, elle se le demande, et elle croit bien qu'elle va finir par devenir folle, si elle ne l'est pas déjà.

Oui, elle aime l'autre qui n'est pas le sien, car elle est aussi l'autre elle, dans un sens. Elle se force à se dire qu'elle le hait, à maintenir la distance pour ne pas jeter aux chiens le peu d'esprit qu'il lui reste. Elle renie les besoins de son corps qui la pousse à essayer de le toucher, parce que si elle le faisait, il deviendrait bien réel et elle ne peut pas rompre sa promesse de ne jamais aimer quelqu'un plus que lui. Elle a besoin d'avoir les pensées claires avant de mourir, pour avoir son image devant les yeux et sourire en lâchant son dernier soupir. Mais l'image duquel ? L'image de qui… ?

Parce que si l'autre est lui, elle ne sait pas si elle le trahirait ou pas. Elle aimerait bien demander à Fye, il l'entendrait à défaut de la comprendre, mais elle n'est pas sûre de pouvoir lui expliquer, parce qu'elle n'est pas sûre de comprendre non plus.

Un jour, peut-être, si elle a de la chance et que son plan parvient à son terme, son corps mourra, et elle pourra enfin être en paix, et lui avouer qu'elle l'aime.

Elle espère seulement qu'à ce moment-là, elle saura qui est ce « lui » qu'elle aime tant.

Un des deux, sans doute, ou peut-être même les deux à la fois.

**oOo**

Et voilà. C'était le drabble à l'ouest du jour, par Theoryofchaos.

Y a que moi pour avoir un esprit si fondamentalement tordu.

Wad' j'espère que ça t'a plu en tous cas. Si tu as encore des velléités de défis après ça, ce sera avec plaisir mais ça m'étonnerait beaucoup.

A pluche ^^


End file.
